Tiercelieux chez Miraculous
by Kaleiya
Summary: Lors d'une heure de permanence suite à un prof absent, Alya propose à ses camarades de jouer à un jeu pour passer le temps… One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Tiercelieux chez Miraculous

Disclaimer : Excepté l'idée et ce scénario, rien ne m'appartient !

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre.

Résumé : Lors d'une heure de permanence suite à un prof absent, Alya propose à ses camarades de jouer à un jeu pour passer le temps…

Note : Ca me démangeait de faire cela mais comme je coinçais sur les rôles à mettre à chacun, j'ai laissé le hasard décider… et je ne regrette pas mon choix. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu des Loups-Garous de Tiercelieux, je vous laisse aller chercher les règles sur internet ou essayer de les comprendre avec cette fic. Bonne lecture !

* * *

—Les habitants du hameau de Tiercelieux étaient de paisibles villageois qui trimaient jour et nuit pour avoir de quoi manger le soir venu. Parmi eux, certains étaient un peu étranges comme la sorcière et ses potions, la voyante un peu curieuse et un Cupidon un peu farceur. Seulement, d'autres étaient bien plus redoutables : ceux qui, une fois la nuit tombée, se changeaient en d'effroyables loups-garous assoiffés de sang ! Le courageux chasseur était bien armé pour lutter contre eux mais comment les débusquer lorsque ceux-ci se mêlaient aux simples villageois peuplant le village ? Les innocents paysans allaient devoir s'unir pour espérer triompher du mal qui menaçait leur paisible existence…

Sur ces mots, Alya avait achevé son préambule à son rôle de maître du jeu, cela sous le regard admiratif de Nino qui applaudissait sa petite amie pour cette belle introduction à ce qui allait occuper leur heure de permanence imprévue.

—C'était super bien raconté Alya ! la félicita Rose avec son grand sourire éclatant.

—Si vous le dites, râla Chloé qui, étonnamment, avait accepté de venir jouer avec eux. On a cette salle pour une heure je vous signale donc ce serait bien qu'on se bouge avant le cours d'anglais !

Oui, ce jour-là, leur professeur d'histoire-géographie était absent, faisant qu'ils avaient une heure de permanence cet après-midi à occuper. La journaliste en herbe avait proposé à ses camarades de jouer aux Loups-garous de Tiercelieux dans une des salles d'études, ce qui avait enthousiasmé la majorité de la classe, plus particulièrement Adrien qui brûlait d'envie de jouer à ce jeu depuis que Nino lui en avait parlé. Ceux qui étaient d'abord réticents comme Nathaniel, Alix ou Chloé avaient vite été convaincus par les autres et, à présent, ils étaient dans une salle vide où les tables avaient été disposées en forme de U face à un bureau vide. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les règles de ce jeu de rôle, un résumé leur avait été fait par Alya tandis qu'elle mélangeait les cartes des différents rôles de chacun avant de les étaler sur le bureau puis de demander à chacun de venir en piocher une.

Au niveau de leurs places à chacun, ils avaient plus ou moins respectées leurs habitudes de placement en classe : Nathaniel était au fond avec Rose et Juleka, Adrien était assis près de la porte avec Nino à sa droite qui avait lui-même Marinette à la sienne, Chloé était assise face à Adrien avec Sabrina à sa gauche qui avait Alix ainsi que Kim puis Max à la sienne et enfin, Ivan et Mylène occupaient les places restantes.

—Puisque sa Majesté insiste, fit leur maître du jeu avec ironie. La nuit tombe sur le village de Tiercelieux et les habitants s'endorment…

Cette phrase signifiait que tout le monde devait fermer les yeux, attendant le moment où celle qui dirigeait la partie allait leur dire de les ouvrir à nouveau.

—Prêt à jouer un tour aux villageois, Cupidon ouvre les yeux et bande son arc pour lier deux cœurs à jamais avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Puis le couple nouvellement formé se découvre avant de se rendormir à son tour.

Celui parmi eux ayant eu le rôle de Cupidon avait ouvert ses yeux et, après un certain temps, désigna les deux joueurs qui seraient les amoureux, faisant d'eux un couple inséparable, peu importe la nature de l'un ou de l'autre. Si l'un d'eux venait à mourir de quelque façon que ce soit, l'autre le suivrait immédiatement dans la tombe. Pour gagner, le couple se devait d'être le seul à survivre…

—Assoiffés de chair et de sang, nos trois loups-garous se dévoilent à la lueur de la lune pour se concerter. Qui semble le plus appétissant parmi ces pauvres villageois ? Qui croquera le plus sous leurs crocs acérés ? Leur choix semble fait et ils retournent dormir, repus du repas qu'ils viennent de faire.

A présent, c'était donc le tour des loups-garous d'ouvrir les yeux et de décider de qui, parmi les villageois, serait leur première victime. Le plus difficile restait de se mettre d'accord car, pour différentes raisons comme l'amitié, la rivalité ou parce que l'un d'eux avait été victime de Cupidon, opter pour une cible était complexe. Pour s'en sortir, ils se devaient de bien choisir qui éliminer à chaque nuit et d'essayer d'éviter de s'attirer les foudres du village ou, pire, de la sorcière ou du chasseur qu'il valait mieux repérer le plus tôt possible pour éviter une mort subite de l'un d'eux.

—Ses rêves tourmentés, la voyante s'éveille et, curieuse, sonde le cœur de l'un des villageois. Est-il bon ? Est-il mauvais ? Personne ne le sait à part elle. Satisfaite, elle retourne au pays des songes.

Rôle à la fois puissant et vulnérable, la voyante pouvait, chaque nuit, savoir le rôle d'un joueur de son choix. Cependant, seule elle possédait cette information et elle se devait donc de guider le village dans sa traque des loups-garous sans que ceux-ci ne réalise qui elle était réellement. Seulement, elle courrait aussi le risque que les villageois ne tiennent pas compte de ses accusations et que ceux-ci décident de la pendre haut et court.

—Alakazam ! La sorcière sort de son sommeil pour vérifier son stock de potions et découvre avec horreur que les loups-garous ont fait une victime cette nuit ! Usera-t-elle de sa potion de vie ? Fera-t-elle usage de sa terrible potion de mort ? La réponse arrivera bientôt et la reine des breuvages magiques se rendort.

Dans la catégorie des rôles offensifs, les plus connus étaient le chasseur et la sorcière. Si le pouvoir du chasseur ne s'activait que suivant les actions des autres joueurs, celui de la sorcière s'activait chaque nuit où elle était en vie. Elle possédait deux potions : une permettant de ressusciter une victime des loups et une autre qui lui permettait de tuer le joueur de son choix. Bien sûr, des erreurs pouvaient potentiellement se produire, faisant que celui qui jouait ce rôle se devait d'être bien attentif à la partie pour éviter de commettre un grave impair pouvant mettre le village en péril.

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent… commença Alya avant de rompre le suspens. Que personne n'est mort cette nuit !

Un soulagement général se faisait sentir dans la pièce : la sorcière avait sauvé la victime des loups durant la première nuit. Cependant, en faisant cela, elle avait usé de sa seule possibilité pour sauver quelqu'un…

—Les loups auraient déjà trouvé la sorcière ? supposa Nino qui connaissait le jeu. Pas cool ça…

—Ouais, ça craint, approuva Juleka qui, avec le DJ et la bloggeuse, faisait partie de ceux ayant déjà joué à ce jeu de rôle. Faut pas se rater.

Tout comportement ou attitude suspect était à présent activement recherché par la majorité des joueurs et, très vite, un regard bleu nota des signes de nervosité apparents chez quelqu'un en particulier.

—Tu as un problème Dupain-Cheng ? questionna Chloé qui avait repéré que sa rivale était curieusement plus concentrée sur la carte face cachée face à elle qu'autre chose. On dirait que tu as un truc à nous cacher…

—Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues au juste ? répliqua Marinette en entendant le ton hautain de la peste de leur classe.

—Je dis que je te pense louve, voilà ce que j'insinue.

—Vraiment ? Et toi alors ? Tu n'essaierais pas de détourner les soupçons vers moi à tout hasard ?

C'était à prévoir : à un moment donné, elles se seraient bouffées le nez et la majorité de la classe, notamment les filles qui avaient bien conscience de l'ampleur de cette rivalité, soupirèrent de dépit face à cela. Le débat n'allait pas beaucoup avancer si elles se chamaillaient…

—C'est pas pour vous presser les filles mais on peut pas trop traîner non plus, tenta de tempérer Nino alors que les deux adolescentes échangeaient des regards électriques entre elles.

—J'suis d'accord, approuva Alya en montrant le décompte du chronomètre sur son téléphone où il restait moins de huit minutes et vingt secondes. On a fixé le premier débat à dix minutes grand maximum et les suivants à cinq pour être certains d'être à l'heure en anglais.

—Et puis j'vais p'être dire un truc évident mais si une d'elle était louve, vous croyez pas que l'autre l'aurait déjà mangée ? ajouta Alix sur un ton quelque peu blasé.

Cette remarque provoqua un long silence dans la salle avant d'être approuvée par les autres, plus particulièrement par Max qui, via des données chiffrées, souligna l'innocence des deux rivales et écarta rapidement Chloé du rôle de sorcière car celle-ci aurait, avec un taux d'environ quatre-vingt huit pour cent, utilisé sa potion de mort sur Marinette.

Il ne leur restait que cinq minutes avant la fin des débats et le début des votes, faisant que chacun chercha qui semblait plus suspect qu'un autre… ce qui finit par arriver lorsqu'une personne qui n'avait pas encore parlé se montra très nerveuse, attirant sur elle l'attention de ceux d'en face.

—Dis-moi Mylène, tu es la seule que nous n'avons pas entendue, signala Sabrina après que Nathaniel ait déclaré qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial la nuit précédente. Que faisais-tu pendant que les loups-garous attaquaient le village ?

—J-je dormais bien sûr, répondit sa camarade avec un manque d'assurance flagrant. Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

—Vraiment ? répliqua Chloé, l'air sceptique. T'as pourtant pas l'air très à ton aise Mylène…

—Hey ! Laissez Mylène tranquille ! s'exclama Ivan en voyant que sa bien-aimée était la cible des accusations. Elle n'est pas un loup-garou !

—T'en es sûr ? fit Kim, l'air narquois. Parce que moi, j'aurais juré que l'un de vous deux était pas clair en face.

—Kim…

—C'est méchant d'accuser comme ça ! s'exclama Rose, l'air peiné. Mylène est si gentille et Ivan aussi ! Jamais ils ne nous feraient de mal !

Certains d'entre eux échangèrent un regard, se disant que leur camarade n'avait peut-être pas pleinement saisi le concept du jeu.

—Bon, résumons ce qui est ressorti des débats, fit Adrien en voyant qu'il ne leur restait qu'une minute. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ni Chloé, ni Marinette, ne sont suspectes sur ce tour car toutes deux ont de solides arguments pour prouver leur innocence. Seulement, sans possibilité de savoir qui la sorcière a sauvé, c'est compliqué pour nous tous de trouver une piste solide donc nous avons tous donné une défense…

—Et celle de Mylène manque d'assurance, souligna Sabrina qui avait manifestement son opinion de faite.

—Elle ne connaissait pas les règles avant aujourd'hui aussi. Dans tous les cas, il faut que nous votions donc essayons de ne pas faire d'erreur, d'accord ?

L'heure des votes avait effectivement sonnée et, sans surprise, Sabrina et Chloé votèrent contre Mylène, suivies par Kim puis par Max. Rose choisit de s'abstenir, ne surprenant personne, tandis que Juleka et Nathaniel, peu sûrs d'eux, choisirent de voter Max. Quant aux autres, Marinette choisit de s'abstenir, jugeant qu'elle avait trop peu d'éléments pour choisir, tandis qu'Adrien vota contre Kim, imité par Nino. Mylène et Ivan firent de même mais malheureusement, Alix choisit de voter Mylène car les arguments de Sabrina n'étaient pas sans fondement pour elle.

—Malheureusement pour Mylène, c'est elle qui a reçu la majorité des votes, déclara Alya à la fin du tour de jeu du village. Les villageois la pendirent haut et court et découvrirent…

Avec un geste théâtral, la bloggeuse prit la carte face à Mylène et montra son rôle à tous, dévoilant, non pas la carte jaune des villageois ou rouge des loups-garous, mais une carte orange qui les fit déglutir et attira des regards noirs sur celle ayant lancé les votes contre leur camarade.

—… qu'elle était en fait la sorcière ! Face à ce coup dur, ils s'endormirent, priant pour faire mieux le lendemain.

Perdre la sorcière au premier tour… Autant dire que le village était en très mauvaise posture avec la perte d'un si bel atout ! Est-ce que les loups l'avaient repérée et donc éliminée au plus vite pour neutraliser cette menace ? Cela restait à découvrir…

—Heureux d'être débarrassés d'une si redoutable ennemie, nos trois loups-garous fêtent leur bataille gagnée en essayant de se mettre d'accord sur leur prochaine victime. Est-ce que ce sera lui ? Est-ce que ce sera elle ? Difficile de choisir entre toutes ces proies si alléchantes… Mais une fois rassasiés, ils retournent dans les méandres du sommeil.

Oui, les loups-garous avaient, cette fois-ci, put faire une victime sans que celle-ci ne revienne d'entre les morts. Cependant, durant leur tour, un bruit retentit dans la salle, faisant que les plus attentifs du groupe en cherchèrent l'origine. Mais comment en être certain en ayant les yeux fermés ?

—Choquée par la mort de sa comparse la sorcière, la voyante se réveille et sonde le cœur d'un des villageois. Est-il l'un de ceux qui ont causé du tort au village ? Toujours est-il qu'elle se rendort, à présent certaine du rôle de l'un des habitants.

Afin de permettre à la voyante de savoir le rôle de la personne sondée, le maître du jeu prend la carte du joueur à vérifier et montre celle-ci à la voyante. Seulement, pour éviter qu'un petit malin ne se mette à observer les cartes afin de savoir laquelle d'entre elles avait bougée, celui qui dirigeait la partie en déplaçait plusieurs afin de s'assurer que les identités de chacun ne soient pas aisées à révéler.

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent… commença Alya avant de prendre la carte d'Ivan et de dévoiler sa face jaune. La mort d'Ivan qui était simple villageois !

Tout comme Mylène, Ivan avait rejoint les victimes des loups et ne pouvait donc plus participer aux débats du village. Pour éviter de donner trop facilement des indices aux autres, tous deux prirent leurs chaises et les placèrent près du bureau, leur permettant ainsi de continuer à suivre la partie sans perturber leurs camarades.

—Sabrina… fit Chloé en jetant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

—Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'excusa tout de suite la rousse en se faisant tout petite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était la sorcière !

—C'est sa première partie à Sabrina aussi et le premier tour est toujours le pire, la défendit Nino avant de regarder tous ceux qui n'étaient pas directement à côté de lui. Par contre, c'est moi où il y a eu du bruit en face ? J'aurais juré avoir entendu un truc…

—T'essaierais pas de nous rouler des fois ? supposa Kim, l'air dubitatif. On a voté Mylène car elle était nerveuse donc tu crois quand même pas qu'on va faire une autre erreur de ce genre ?

—C'est vrai que j'ai cru entendre racler une chaise, admit Adrien, l'air pensif. Par contre, je ne serais pas capable de dire de quel côté le bruit venait.

Avec l'écran de son téléphone, Alya leur indiqua qu'ils avaient encore trois minutes pour débattre et la grande question était de savoir si, oui ou non, ce bruit venait de leur salle ou d'une autre. Si Nino fut un temps accusé de faire erreur, Marinette vint à son secours, étant certaine que ce son qu'ils avaient perçu durant le tour des loups-garous venait assurément de cette pièce. Sabrina, quant à elle, restait obstinément en retrait, ayant visiblement peur de commettre une nouvelle erreur.

—Si le son venait d'une autre salle, nous ne l'aurions pas entendu aussi distinctement, souligna la jeune styliste avec assurance. Par contre, j'avoue que je suis seulement capable de dire que ça ne venait pas d'à côté de moi…

—En face peut-être ? supposa Adrien dont le regard vert scrutait les visages de leurs cinq camarades face à eux.

—Adrichou ! Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes ! s'exclama Chloé avec joie, faisant grimacer le principal concerné. Je suis certaine que ce bruit venait de ma gauche mais…

—Kim a surement une bonne explication, la coupa Alix en se tournant vers son rival, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. T'as toujours aimé te balancer sur ta chaise quand tu gagnais un défi en classe et vu ce que j'ai entendu de ton côté, je dirais que t'as inconsciemment fêté ta victoire du tour précédent.

—C'est totalement faux ! s'exclama le concerné, visiblement outré. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les loups se sont acharnés sur Ivan !

Cette remarque attira immédiatement l'attention de la majorité de la classe, faisant que la sportive de la classe ne cacha pas sa satisfaction face à cela.

—Dis-moi Kim, commença Chloé, les yeux plissés. Tu faisais quoi lors du tour précédent ? C'est la sorcière que les loups ont trouvé. Pas un villageois.

—H-heu, j'avais pas suivi, s'excusa l'autre sportif, attirant encore plus les suspicions sur lui.

—C'est bizarre car c'est toi qui avais tenté de semer le doute entre Ivan et Mylène au départ, souligna vivement Marinette, approuvée par des hochements de tête de Nino et d'Adrien. Et puis excepté Alya, les seuls qui peuvent savoir cela, ce sont ceux qui jouent les loups-garous !

—Voilà la preuve que tu devrais commencer à te raser, déclara Alix en pointant son voisin de gauche du doigt. Qui d'autre veut pendre le premier loup ?

Face au manque d'arguments valables de Kim, le débat fut écourté de quarante secondes car tous, sauf Rose qui s'était encore abstenue, avait voté contre lui. Le sportif vota, de rage, contre sa rivale mais face à cette majorité écrasante en sa défaveur, il était bien obligé d'admettre sa défaite.

—A la quasi-unanimité, les villageois décidèrent de se débarrasser de Kim, déclara Alya à la fin du tour de jeu du village. Les villageois le pendirent haut et court et découvrirent…

D'un geste vif, la bloggeuse prit la carte face à Kim et montra son rôle à tous, dévoilant, à la grande joie de tous, cette carte au fond rouge sombre qu'ils espéraient tant découvrir.

—… qu'il était bel et bien un loup-garou ! Face à cette victoire, les villageois s'endormirent afin de reprendre des forces pour débusquer les deux autres.

Contrarié d'avoir été découvert, Kim se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, s'en voulant d'avoir révélé qu'en fait, Mylène avait usé de sa potion de vie non pas sur elle, mais sur Ivan, prenant ainsi un très gros risque stratégique dès le début du jeu.

—Mécontents d'avoir perdu l'un de leurs membres, les deux derniers loups-garous s'éveillent afin de faire une nouvelle victime. Choisiront-ils celui-ci ou bien celui-là ? Question bien difficile… A laquelle ils trouvent une réponse avant de se rendormir.

Perdre un des leurs alors qu'il restait tant de villageois était un coup dur pour les loups-garous, surtout avec la menace du chasseur qui planait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes et celle de la voyante qui risquait de dévoiler leurs sombres secrets à tout instant. Ils ne devaient pas se tromper…

—Grisée par la victoire du village, la voyante se réveille afin de sonder le cœur de l'un des habitants. Est-il un simple paysan ou bien une bête assoiffée de sang. Elle seule le sait et c'est avec cette nouvelle information qu'elle retourne au pays des songes.

Chaque nuit, la voyante se devait de sonder quelqu'un et chaque nuit, elle courrait le risque que les loups la dévorent avant qu'elle n'ait pu délivrer son message de quelque façon que ce soit…

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent…

Faisant le tour des tables, Alya laissa planer le suspens, chacun des regards de ses camarades essayant de savoir lequel d'entre eux allait devoir quitter la partie. Et la réponse ne tarda pas lorsqu'elle prit une des cartes face cachée, révélant à leur plus grande horreur un rôle dont la couleur violette trahissait son importance.

—… La mort d'Alix qui était voyante !

S'étant probablement doutée de la chose, la sportive prit calmement sa chaise et alla rejoindre Kim qui la fixait, l'air éberlué de cette découverte. Si la concernée ne semblait pas trop embêtée d'avoir été éliminée par les loups-garous, ceux encore en jeu eurent un vrai choc en réalisant l'atout qu'ils venaient de perdre.

—Oh non ! s'exclama Rose, horrifiée. Pas Alix ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans elle pour nous guider ?

—Ça explique pourquoi elle était si sure d'elle pour Kim, réalisa Nathaniel, lui aussi encaissant le coup que les loups venaient de leur asséner. Elle avait dû le sonder en entendant la chaise bouger.

—C'est surement ça oui, approuva Adrien avant de grimacer. Par contre, si elle avait trouvé un autre loup, nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de le savoir à présent.

—C'est le jeu malheureusement, fit Nino en haussant les épaules. Va falloir compter sur nos têtes pour trouver les derniers loups-garous et ça va pas être simple car il n'y a pas eu un seul bruit ce coup-ci.

Oui, cette fois-ci, l'adversaire s'était montré très silencieux, ce qui les cantonnait aux interrogatoires en espérant parvenir à en coincer un par hasard. Sauf qu'ils devaient prendre en compte d'autres données et se souvenir de toutes les actions effectuées lors des tours précédents.

—Sérieux, c'est pas une perte de ne plus avoir la voyante, déclara Chloé en regardant sa manucure. Elle a voté Mylène au premier tour au lieu de voter un loup.

—C'est sa première partie je te signale ! répliqua Marinette dont la tempe gauche commençait à battre furieusement. Et que je sache, toi aussi tu as voté contre Mylène !

—Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu auparavant !

—Mylène non plus ! E-

—STOP ! les coupèrent Nino et Adrien.

—Les filles, ça ne sert à rien de se chamailler ! leur dit le jeune mannequin avant de pointer le chrono qui affichait moins de trois minutes. Si on perd notre temps à ça, on va voter au hasard et c'est ce que l'on veut éviter.

—Au fait, c'est pas bizarre que vous soyez encore là ? réalisa le DJ, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre. J'veux dire, on est certains qu'aucune n'est un loup-garou donc logiquement, l'une d'elles aurait dû être une victime non ?

La remarque de Nino était plausible : depuis le premier tour, il était clair que les deux rivales ne pouvaient pas être des loups-garous vu leurs attitudes respectives donc pour quelle raison seraient-elles toujours là alors qu'Ivan, que Kim avait un temps cherché à voter, avait été victime des loups ? Quelque chose n'allait pas…

—Ce n'est pas le seul fait curieux, déclara Max en se levant de sa chaise. Certes, il reste encore le chasseur en jeu mais le plus curieux, c'est que ni Cupidon, ni le couple n'aient été découverts.

Ces remarques de leur camarade leur fit réaliser qu'effectivement, à aucun instant le couple n'avait été déclaré mort, signifiant que celui-ci, ainsi que leur entremetteur, étaient encore en jeu avec un risque supplémentaire : les deux membres du couple cherchant à doubler tout le monde pour gagner. Et visiblement, avec déjà quatre joueurs en moins, ils étaient bien partis…

—Si l'on se base sur les évènements précédents, il est évident qu'Alix n'a pas été éliminée par hasard, poursuivit Max en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est elle qui a voté la dernière lors du premier tour, sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'une égalité entrainerait un nouveau vote, et en entendant Kim bouger à côté d'elle, elle a certainement vérifié ses soupçons pour ne pas reproduire l'erreur du premier jour. Cependant, en faisant cela, un des loups a sûrement eu des doutes à son sujet et a préféré l'éliminer.

—Personne ne savait qu'elle était la voyante, souligna Marinette, l'air un peu sceptique.

—Et tout le monde ici sait qu'elle et Kim sont rivaux, ajouta Adrien, pointant ainsi une évidence connu de tous.

—Oui mais justement, nous avons deux innocentes sûres ici mais étrangement, elles sont encore ici ! s'exclama Max en désignant la jeune styliste et la fille du maire. Pourquoi les loups les garderaient en vie alors qu'ils pourraient les éliminer et ainsi diriger les soupçons sur quelqu'un comme Juleka ou Sabrina qui sont discrètes ou sur Rose dont les votes manquent de cohérence ? Les options envisageables seraient que soit les loups s'en servent pour détourner l'attention d'eux, soit elles sont toutes deux louves et font donc semblant d'être l'une contre l'autre, soit l'une est louve et a été mise en couple avec l'autre par Cupidon…

—RIDICULE ! s'exclama vivement Chloé, rouge de colère que l'on puisse la penser alliée à Marinette. C'est totalement RI-DI-CULE ! Jamais je ne tolèrerai qu'un sale petit chérubin me colle en ménage avec la boulangère !

—Et qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de penser que je puisse être de mèche avec Chloé ! ajouta la jeune styliste, elle aussi bien remontée contre Max pour avoir émis ces hypothèses. Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi le loup ? Kim était aussi à côté de toi que je sache et tu n'as jamais admis avoir entendu la chaise au tour précédent !

Cet argument cinglant ainsi que les votes des deux rivales contre leur camarade firent s'échanger des regards entre les autres joueurs qui, après courte réflexion, suivirent les deux adolescentes en votant contre lui, à la plus grande déception de ce dernier.

—Il nous restait encore une minute mais vu que vous êtes tous d'accord… fit Alya avant de s'approcher de la place de Max. A l'unanimité, le village décide de pendre Max qui était…

Tandis que leur camarade prenait sa chaise pour rejoindre les autres victimes, la bloggeuse prit la carte face cachée et montra à tous… sa couleur jaune qui firent s'étrangler Marinette et Chloé, toutes deux réalisant la grosse gaffe qu'elles venaient de commettre.

—… Simple Villageois ! énonça clairement leur maître du jeu à l'horreur générale. Face à cette tragique erreur, le village se rendort, tourmenté par ce jugement erroné qui avait coûté la vie à un innocent.

Une véritable tragédie s'abattait sur eux. En plus d'avoir perdu deux rôles clés, les joueurs ne parvenaient plus à débusquer les loups-garous restant. Leur seul espoir de victoire restait le chasseur mais si celui-ci avait été embrouillé par l'ennemi, il risquait fort de se tromper le moment venu, permettant une victoire des loups ou bien de ce mystérieux couple dont l'identité restait une véritable énigme.

—Ravis de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter d'un espion potentiel, les loups-garous fêtent leur victoire du jour en désignant leur nouvelle victime. A quelle sauce allaient-ils la manger ? Sauce tartare avec des fines herbes ou bien sauce barbecue avec des patates sautées ? Toujours est-il que, une fois rassasiés, ils se rendorment…

Sans voyante ou sorcière pour perturber leurs activités nocturnes, les loups-garous pouvaient agir tranquillement et n'avaient plus qu'à bien réfléchir à leurs défenses afin de passer pour de simples villageois. Seulement, le chasseur restait à prendre en compte car tant qu'il restait caché, il représentait un danger potentiel. Mais pour le débusquer, seuls les débats de la journée pouvaient les aider…

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent…

Alya fit le tour des tables à nouveau, tous les regards fixés sur elle afin d'essayer de deviner qui avait été la victime des loups. Certains regards scrutaient plus l'assemblée que d'autres, comme ceux de Juleka et de Nino, les plus expérimentés de la bande, pour essayer de repérer une attitude qui pouvait trahir quoique ce soit. Plus la bloggeuse s'arrêta près de Marinette dont le teint pâlit brusquement.

—La mort de… commença la journaliste en herbe avant de retourner une des cartes à sa portée, révélant sa face jaune à tous. Nino qui était simple villageois.

Le DJ grogna entre ses dents, s'étant douté qu'à un moment donné, les loups-garous allaient décider de se débarrasser de ceux qui connaissaient le mieux le fonctionnement de ce jeu. Il rejoignit les autres victimes de cette partie sous le regard triste de son meilleur ami.

—Ça devait arriver, déclara Juleka en soupirant. Les loups éliminent ceux qui sont les plus menaçants pour eux.

—Mais Nino n'avait jamais émis de soupçons sur Kim, souligna Adrien dont le regard vert se planta dans celui orange de sa camarade. Tu crois qu'il avait repéré un loup ?

—Pas forcément. Je pense que lui et Max avaient raison en suspectant un truc concernant Marinette et Chloé.

—Non mais vous n'allez pas encore insinuer que je suis en couple avec la boulangère j'espère ! s'exclama la fille du maire dont le teint rougi trahissait la colère qui menaçait d'exploser.

—En fait… commença timidement Sabrina avant de se tourner vers la gothique. Il y a aussi autre chose qu'il trouvait curieux et c'était les votes de chacun…

Ce rappel fait par leur camarade les poussa à se remémorer les paroles exactes de Max avant que le village ne choisisse de l'exécuter… puis les différentes actions des joueurs encore présents. Si certains n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux, d'autres en revanche, comme Nathaniel, Adrien et Marinette, se tournèrent vers la personne dont la façon de voter leur apparaissait à présent comme bien étrange.

—Rose, commença l'artiste qui ne semblait pas encore totalement croire à ce qu'il suspectait. Pourquoi tu as voté contre Max au tour précédent ?

—Moi ? demanda leur camarade au cœur en or. En fait… Vous étiez tous en train de l'accuser donc je vous ais simplement imités…

—Alors pourquoi t'être abstenu contre Kim au tour d'avant ? la questionna Adrien, l'air suspicieux. Contre Mylène, je veux bien vu comment cela se passait mais Kim était clairement suspect !

—M-mais je ne v-voulais pas voter contre un ami ! Je ne le pensais pas loup !

Cette soudaine nervosité chez elle attira l'attention des filles qui commencèrent sincèrement à se demander si leur si gentille camarade n'avait pas profité de sa réputation pour les entourlouper. Seulement, en était-elle capable ? Si Marinette et Sabrina avaient quelques doutes, Juleka, celle qui la connaissait le mieux, la fixait à présent avec méfiance et Chloé, elle, semblait très amusée par la façon dont tournait le débat.

—Se pourrait-il que la gentille Rose soit devenue méchante ? supposa la fille du maire avec un sourire narquois. Rien que pour le savoir, je vote contre elle.

—J-je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit la concernée en se levant de sa chaise tout en pointant du doigt celle qui l'accusait. Et puis moi, je ne suis pas en couple avec Adrien au moins !

Cette déclaration détourna l'attention vers le jeune mannequin qui, à présent, ouvrait des yeux ronds d'étonnement, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à cela.

—Mais je ne suis pas en couple avec Chloé ! s'exclama le concerné, déclaration qui fit confirmée avec le soupir de dépit de la fille du maire.

—On le saurait déjà si c'était le cas ! ajouta la styliste avant de se mettre à rougir et de tenter de se faire la plus petite possible sur sa chaise.

Au vu des réactions de chacun, il était clair que Rose avait tout faux sur l'identité du couple et, involontairement, elle avait renforcé l'innocence de Chloé qui, si elle avait été Cupidon, aurait très certainement choisi de s'unir avec Adrien, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Même si cela ne plaisait pas à la majorité d'entre eux, la fille du maire était clairement du côté du village… mais deux personnes de la salle repensèrent à Marinette et en vinrent à se demander si, en tant que louve, elle aurait réellement choisi d'éliminer sa rivale en premier.

—Je vote contre toi Rose, déclara Juleka en la pointant du doigt, imitée par Nathaniel et Adrien. Tes votes sont étranges et ça mérite une explication.

—Même chose pour moi, ajouta la jeune styliste, suivie de Sabrina. Tu n'as pas beaucoup participé aux débats quand on y repense.

Face à tous ces votes contre elle, la pauvre Rose n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincue avant la fin du chronomètre et d'aller rejoindre les autres victimes du jeu.

—Vu que tout le monde est d'accord, le village a décidé d'éliminer Rose qui était…

Alya alla récupérer la carte de leur camarade et, à leur plus grande joie, leur montra à tous un fond rouge sombre qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis le deuxième tour.

—Loup-garou ! s'exclama la bloggueuse avec le sourire. C'est donc une nouvelle victoire pour le village qui peut s'endormir avec satisfaction !

Ils n'étaient plus que six survivants… et parmi eux, il restait un loup-garou, le chasseur, Cupidon et le mystérieux couple qu'il avait créé lors du premier tour de jeu. Suivant qui ne passerait pas la nuit, leur nombre chuterait à cinq, quatre voire même trois si le chasseur venait à tuer le couple, une probabilité qui était à présent bien élevée.

—A présent seul survivant de sa meute, le dernier loup-garou peut choisir librement sa victime. Qui est-elle ? Il se rendort, laissant le plaisir de cette macabre surprise pour les villageois.

Un loup-garou contre cinq villageois, c'était serré, même s'il réduisait ce nombre d'une personne. Face au chasseur qui n'attendait que le moment propice pour agir, il se devait d'apparaître sous le jour le plus innocent qui soit afin d'éviter la défaite de sa meute.

—Le jour se lève enfin sur le village de Tiercelieux et les villageois découvrent…

D'un pas lent, Alya recommença son tour des tables, faisant que chacun chercha à deviner qui n'avait pas passé la nuit et, surtout, combien ne se réveilleraient pas, leur petit nombre tendant à rendre probable la mort du couple et pouvant grandement changer la donne. Lorsque la bloggeuse s'arrêta vers le fond de la salle, Juleka lui tendit sa carte, l'air résignée.

—La mort de Juleka qui n'était qu'une simple villageoise, révéla leur maître du jeu tandis que leur camarade allait retrouver Rose. Visiblement, elle n'était pas surprise de cela.

Après tout, la gothique l'avait dit au tour précédent : les joueurs les plus expérimentés étaient les plus en danger à présent, signifiant que le loup-garou restant voulait se mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour gagner… et qu'il n'était que novice vu que les cinq encore en jeu en étaient tous à leur première partie, ce qui les rendait tous coupables.

Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mort, fixant chaque personne présente pour tenter de repérer un comportement suspect ou repensant aux actions de chacun lors des tours précédents tout en remettant en doute certaines certitudes.

Si Chloé était l'innocente la plus probable, elle était aussi celle qui avait le plus mené le jeu, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Bien qu'il ait été prouvé qu'elle ne pouvait pas être Cupidon et qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Adrien ou sa rivale, il restait des doutes sur son rôle ainsi que sur le fait qu'elle soit parmi les cinq survivants. Aurait-elle été assez maline pour garder Marinette afin d'écarter les soupçons d'elle et ainsi mener le village à sa perte au moment où l'on s'y attendrait le moins ? Serait-elle le redouté chasseur qui attendait le moment propice pour agir ?

Dans le cas d'Adrien, ses votes avaient été intelligents et il n'avait pas ciblé Mylène au premier tour. Qui plus est, il participait un minimum aux débats et était resté loin des suspicions jusqu'à ce que Rose l'accuse d'être en couple avec Chloé. S'il avait démenti cela, il n'avait pas nié avoir été victime d'une des flèches de Cupidon mais rien dans ses actions ne permettait de savoir son rôle avec certitude. Etait-il le loup-garou tant recherché qui aurait sacrifié son meilleur ami pour la victoire ? Etait-il le mystérieux entremetteur qui avait lié deux joueurs à jamais ou en avait-il été effectivement victime ?

Pour Sabrina, son erreur du premier tour la rendait suspecte et celle-ci s'était faite discrète par la suite, fait que Max avait souligné. Cependant, elle avait voté contre les loups, ce qui tendait à prouver que ses accusations contre Mylène au début étaient une simple erreur de débutante. Mais était-ce bien le cas ? Aurait-elle dupé tout le monde, son amie incluse ? Ou bien était-elle innocente, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans la tête du dernier loup-garou.

Nathaniel, lui, était parmi les plus discrets, ce qui pouvait faire de lui un suspect non négligeable. Mais ses actions indiquaient le contraire, celui-ci ayant compris que Rose jouait un double-jeu et n'ayant pas hésité à le signaler. Avait-il lui aussi joué la comédie afin de donner le change face au reste du village en sacrifiant un de ses alliés nocturnes ? Etait-il bel et bien innocent depuis le début ?

Enfin, il restait Marinette qui, au départ, était considérée comme innocente. Seulement, cette innocence était à présent remise en doute car elle était assez maline pour conserver Chloé afin de se faire passer pour un villageois et éliminer les autres loups pour que le village ne se doute de rien. Aurait-elle dupé tout le monde afin de pouvoir assurer sa victoire ? Serait-elle bel et bien du côté de la majorité ?

Beaucoup de questions restaient en suspens et, en plus du dernier loup-garou, il restait le couple dont l'identité n'était connue que de Cupidon ainsi que des deux concernés. Comment les débusquer ?

—Bon, quelqu'un a une idée ? demanda Chloé dont le regard bleu allait de Sabrina à Nathaniel. Car bon, par défaut, c'est forcément l'un d'eux le dernier loup…

—Hein ? fit la rousse, surprise. Mais ce n'est pas…

—Depuis quand penses-tu qu'Adrien est innocent ? demanda l'artiste, son regard se tournant vers le mannequin. Marinette je veux bien mais Adrien n'a jamais…

—Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait tué Nino ? le coupa sèchement la fille du maire. Je te signale que contrairement à mademoiselle à côté de moi, il n'a pas voté de façon irréfléchie et que, bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, avec moi et Dupain-Cheng, il est loin d'être suspect !

—J'ai juste fait une erreur ! se défendit Sabrina, l'air peinée qu'on l'accuse ainsi. Crois-moi Chloé ! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou !

—Ça va être rapide à vérifier.

D'un geste précis, Chloé pointa sa meilleure amie du doigt, montrant ainsi qu'elle comptait voter contre elle. Seulement, ce geste provoqua différentes réactions parmi les joueurs restant : la stupéfaction de voir la fille du maire décider de se débarrasser de sa meilleure alliée, la peur de voir une nouvelle erreur être commise et favorisant les loups-garous… et, chez l'un d'eux, un éclair de compréhension.

—Chloé, elle a probablement raison ! s'exclama Adrien, apparemment contrarié par ce que faisait son amie d'enfance. Tu l'accuses sans preuves là !

—Je suis sure de moi, répliqua la fille du maire avant de remarquer que Marinette la pointait du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques toi ?

—Ça ne se voit pas ? fit la jeune styliste avec ironie. Je te suspecte de ne pas être très claire donc je vote contre toi, ce qui me démange depuis le premier tour de jeu !

—Toi tu…

Seulement, Chloé ne continua pas sa phrase, un hoquet de stupeur s'échappant de ses lèvres quand elle vit que son ami d'enfance la désignait lui aussi, visiblement peu enchanté de faire cela.

—Je suis désolé mais je suis certain que Sabrina est innocente.

Si un certain soulagement était visible sur le visage de la rousse, celui-ci n'était pas partagé par son amie qui se sentait soudain en mauvaise posture, à la fois à cause de son vote mais aussi parce que l'autre personne n'ayant pas encore fait son choix était elle aussi réputée pour ne pas la porter dans son cœur. Avec une forte angoisse, elle tourna ses yeux bleus sur la tignasse rouge de celui qui risquait fort de la pousser dans la tombe et, intérieurement, elle se prépara à sa défaite…

—J'avoue que c'est tentant… admit Nathaniel, repensant probablement à toutes les fois où Chloé lui avait causé des problèmes. Seulement, nous sommes dans un jeu et pour l'intérêt du village… je vote Sabrina.

Etonnement général dans la salle, que ce soit pour les joueurs, la meneuse du jeu ou bien ceux qui étaient morts durant la partie. La rousse dévisageait son camarade avec une stupeur évidente mais celui-ci restait de marbre, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions… avant d'accorder un bref regard à un autre joueur, un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu parmi deux personnes encore en jeu.

—C'est ridicule… souffla Chloé qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Total-

—Je vote contre moi.

Cette fois-ci, la surprise fut encore plus grande parmi les spectateurs, qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela : Sabrina se pointait du doigt, l'air déterminée et son regard fixé dans celui de Nathaniel. Si la fille du maire n'arrivait pas à saisir le pourquoi de ce vote, d'autres en revanche venaient de réaliser pourquoi l'artiste n'avait pas choisi de sacrifier Chloé.

N'importe quel novice pouvait être dérouté que la rousse choisisse de se voter elle-même alors qu'en désignant celle qui était son amie, elle aurait surement sauvé sa tête. Cependant, quiconque ayant lu les règles du jeu comme elle l'avait fait aurait remarqué que, d'une part, il n'était pas interdit de voter contre soi-même et que, d'autre part, parmi les rôles en jeu sur cette partie, il y en avait un qui avait tout intérêt à se faire éliminer le plus tard possible, lui permettant ainsi d'assurer plus facilement la victoire du village.

—Bon… fit Alya en s'avançant près de la table de Sabrina. Le village est divisé mais contre toute attente, c'est Sabrina qui est éliminée ! Tous découvrent donc…

D'un geste de la main, la bloggeuse prit la carte de la rousse et, à la surprise des spectateurs et au grand effroi de Chloé, celle-ci n'était ni jaune ou rouge… mais verte avec un œil jaune en son centre. Le chasseur avait été trouvé et à présent qu'il était mourant, son pouvoir était activé : choisir quel villageois allait le suivre dans la tombe en lui tirant une balle en plein cœur.

—Que Sabrina était le chasseur ! s'exclama la journaliste avant de s'écarter. Qui va la suivre dans la mort ?

—Pas moi, pitié ! supplia la fille du maire qui se sentait en très mauvaise posture.

La rouquine laissa planer le suspens pendant de longues secondes, regardant chacun des quatre joueurs encore dans la partie qui, à l'exception de Nathaniel, ne semblaient pas très rassurés.

—Nat' a raison sur un point, déclara l'adolescente avant de désigner sa cible. L'intérêt du village prime sur le reste.

L'index tendu, à la grande surprise de Chloé, ne la désignait pas elle et, quand elle suivit la direction vers laquelle il était pointé, elle ainsi que Marinette eurent un violent hoquet de stupeur en réalisant que celui qui avait été tué par le chasseur… était Adrien qui était moins surpris que les autres.

—Mais… Mais… QUOI ? firent les deux rivales en réalisant ce qui venait de se produire. Mais i-

—J'avoue que je n'avais pas deviné avant le vote de Nathaniel que tu étais le chasseur, déclara le mannequin avec un sourire en coin. Je ne pensais pas tenir aussi longtemps.

Sans attendre Alya, Adrien prit sa carte et dévoila la face cachée de celle-ci… révélant à tous la carte au fond rouge sombre des loups-garous, ce qui laissa la fille du maire éberluée… puis extrêmement contrariée.

—Adrichou… gronda Chloé en fixant son ami d'enfance d'un œil noir. Tu as osé te servir de moi !

—Je n'étais pas certain que ça marcherait tu sais, lui répondit le mannequin, l'air gêné. Le plus dur a été de se mettre d'accord avec Rose sur qui manger. Si j'avais pu trouver le chasseur plus tôt, nous aurions peut-être gagné.

—Du coup, on a fini la partie cinq minutes avant le cours d'anglais ! s'exclama Kim en descendant du bureau. On p-

—Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé, le coupa Alya avec un sourire en coin. Il y a encore une dernière chose à faire pour clôturer pleinement ce tour.

—Ben c'est fini non ? Le loup-garou est mort et le village a gagné !

—Ah mais non ! réalisa Rose dont le regard brillait. Nous ne savons pas qui est le couple et Cupidon !

—Cupidon n'était pas très… coopératif pour choisir le couple donc j'ai dû le faire à sa place, les informa la meneuse du jeu avant de se tourner vers ceux encore en jeu.

—Du coup, Nat' était Cupidon ?

A cette question de Rose et alors que Chloé venait de retourner sa carte de simple villageois, Nathaniel eut l'air surpris et la fixa, l'air incrédule, avant de lui montrer sa propre carte… dont le fond était jaune, révélant ainsi que, comme la fille du maire, son rôle n'avait aucun pouvoir depuis le début du jeu.

Constatant cela, l'ensemble de la classe se tourna vers Marinette qui, à présent était rouge comme une tomate et semblait avoir pour idée fixe de disparaitre sous sa table… leur rappelant à tous que lors du premier tour de jeu, la styliste avait montré des signes de nervosité dont ils n'avaient pas identifié clairement l'origine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alya ne récupère sa carte, dévoilant à tous le fond bleu de celle-ci.

—Grace au tir réussi du chasseur, Adrien, le dernier loup-garou, fut éliminé, déclara la bloggeuse avant de désigner son amie. Terrassée par le chagrin suite à la perte de son aimé, Marinette se donna la mort, révélant à tous qu'elle était Cupidon. Victoire du village !

Alors que presque tous, sauf Chloé dont le teint était rouge de colère, discutaient de la partie, la sonnerie retentit, signe qu'il ne leur restait qu'à peine une minute pour se rendre en cours d'anglais. Ils remirent vite les chaises déplacées à leur place et se hâtèrent d'aller en classe, certains plus que d'autres.

Durant l'heure d'anglais, profitant que les élèves étaient plus occupés sur l'exercice de compréhension orale qu'autre chose, une petite créature noire se faufila discrètement hors du sac où elle avait pour habitude de se cacher puis passa à travers un bureau pour entrer dans un sac à main rose à pois blancs.

—Plagg ! s'exclama Tikki à voix basse en le voyant arriver. Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir !

—Je ne suis quand même pas une cervelle de souris ! répliqua le kwami de la destruction, l'air offusqué. Et puis admet que c'est amusant de se voir en cachette…

—Viens-en au fait….

—Tikki, ose me dire que ça ne t'as pas amusé de savoir nos porteurs en couple dans ce jeu ?

A cette remarque, le kwami de la création eut un léger rire. Effectivement, elle avait trouvé très drôle de voir Marinette en couple avec Adrien sur cette partie ainsi que la manière dont chacun soutenait l'autre. Certes, ils n'avaient pas gagné cette fois-ci mais vu à quel point le mannequin avait apprécié ce jeu, nul doute qu'ils auraient bientôt l'occasion de prendre leur revanche.

* * *

Note : Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi je n'ai pas inclus Lila, déjà, on ne l'a vue qu'une seule fois pour le moment et en plus, je tiens à souligner qu'elle aurait… facilement gagné vu ses talents, ce qui n'était pas très intéressant à traiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Tiercelieux chez Miraculous, le retour !

Disclaimer : Excepté l'idée et ce scénario, rien n'est à moi.

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre.

Note : Ahem… Comment expliquer… Je n'avais pas promis de suite de mémoire mais j'en avais écrite une… y a six mois au moins que j'ai totalement oubliée dans un coin jusqu'au jour où j'ai rangé un peu mes textes et que je suis retombée dessus par un pur hasard. Quand Eliandre m'a confirmé qu'elle n'avait pas vu la couleur de ce texte, ben me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que je m'en souci avant de le perdre. Donc sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

—Bienvenue à Tiercelieux, un village comme les autres… si l'on excepte les nuits de pleine lune où des loups-garous sèment la terreur ! Les habitants sont déroutés face à cette menace et ne devront compter que sur eux-mêmes pour trouver ces bêtes féroces avant qu'elles ne déciment tous les habitants ! Heureusement, ils peuvent compter sur quelques atouts comme l'Ancien du village ainsi que le Salvateur protecteur. Mais il existe aussi quelques trouble-fêtes comme Cupidon et l'Idiot du village tandis que le Bouc Emissaire redoute l'instant où le village ne pourra prendre de décision…

En cette fin d'après-midi, une salle vide avait été de nouveau réquisitionnée pour une faire une partie des Loups-Garous de Tiercelieux. Les personnes présentent étaient les mêmes que la dernière fois avec un ajout : Marc Anciel qui avait été invité à participer par Nathaniel et Marinette et qui s'était assis entre le dessinateur et Juleka après que cette dernière lui ait expliqué les règles du jeu. L'autre changement notable parmi les joueurs était l'identité de leur maître du jeu qui, après tirage au sort via un shifumi, n'était autre que Nino.

—T'as vraiment osé mettre un Ancien ? lui demanda Alya qui était assise entre Adrien et Marinette. Sérieux Nino…

—J'approuve, fit Juleka en faisant la moue, regrettant à présent d'avoir choisi les ciseaux lors de la partie de shifumi. Pas un seul rôle intéressant…

—Le Salvateur est pas si mal je trouve ! répliqua le DJ, un peu outré.

—Et pourquoi ne pas changer un des Simple Villageois contre la carte de la Petite Fille ? proposa Sabrina qui avait appris les règles par cœur. Nous ne l'avons pas encore essayé ce rôle.

Si les plus novices de la classe semblaient intrigués par cette remarque, les plus expérimentés, en revanche, firent une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cette carte.

—Ce rôle est un appel à la triche, précisa Nino en préparant le minuteur pour les débats. Sérieux, il est nul.

—Il est même quasi impossible à jouer ! ajouta Alya en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Cette carte ne devrait même pas exister.

—Une fois avec mon frère et des potes à lui, on a joué une partie avec ce rôle, fit Juleka, la mine sombre. Celui qui avait eu la carte s'était fait passer pour un Loup-garou et a faussé tout le jeu. Depuis, nous avons détruit la carte de la Petite Fille. Ce rôle est trop nul.

Un long silence s'installa suite à cette révélation… jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne l'interrompe, rappelant à tous que la partie allait débuter et que c'était au maître du jeu de commencer. Excepté ce dernier, tous fermèrent leurs yeux…

—La nuit tombe sur le petit hameau de Tiercelieux et ses quatorze habitants, conta Nino en se déplaçant dans la salle. Cupidon se réveille et, avec son arc et ses flèches magiques, lie à jamais deux âmes entre elles avant de s'endormir.

Contrairement à la partie précédente où Cupidon avait mis du temps avant de se décider, forçant le précédent maître du jeu à choisir à sa place, juste quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, signe que le choix avait été rapide ou déjà bien réfléchi avant le début de la partie.

—Les deux amoureux s'éveillent et se découvrent. Les voilà à présent liés à jamais, tels Roméo et Juliette, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne survienne. Tous deux retournent dans les bras de Morphée en se jurant de protéger son aimé.

Qui pouvait donc être le couple cette fois-ci ? Le village ainsi que les loups avaient tout intérêt à s'en soucier car aucun d'eux ne désirait se faire doubler par ces deux amoureux aux destins liés.

—Le Salvateur s'éveille enfin et, avec ses pouvoirs, protège un des habitants des crocs des loups-garous pour cette nuit avant de se rendormir.

Contrairement à la Sorcière qui agissait après le tour des loups, le Salvateur jouait avant eux et n'avait, en plus, aucune limite dans le nombre d'utilisation de son pouvoir, sa seule contrainte étant qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger la même personne deux fois de suite. Il courrait aussi le risque que les loups, s'apercevant au début du tour du village que personne n'était mort, ne l'élimine la nuit suivante afin de se débarrasser de celui qui les privait de leur dernière victime en date.

—Vient enfin le tour des loups-garous, tous trois assoiffés de sang. Qui donc croquera le mieux sous leurs crocs acérés ? Ce villageois bien dodu juste ici ? Ou bien le plus jeune qui semblait bien tendre ? Leur choix fait, ils se rendormirent…

Suite à la précédente partie, une règle avait été ajoutée pour le tour des loups : ne pas tuer la première personne qui avait été éliminée lors de la partie précédente. Cependant, cette immunité fut étendue à Ivan car si Mylène avait effectivement été la première victime du jeu, les loups s'étaient aussi acharnés sur lui durant deux tours, faisant que pour cette fois, il y avait deux joueurs qui n'avaient pas le droit d'être tués la première nuit. Heureusement, les loups-garous avaient encore plein d'autres victimes potentielles à leur portée et, vu le temps qu'ils mettaient à se décider, c'était clairement trop de choix pour eux trois.

—Le jour se lève sur le village et tout le monde se lève ! s'exclama Nino en se plaçant près du bureau tandis que tous ouvraient les yeux. A la grande joie de tous, personne n'est mort cette nuit !

Comme lors de la partie précédente, aucun mort n'était à déplorer sur le premier jour. En revanche, cela n'était pas de bon augure du tout pour le village car cela pouvait signifier deux choses : les loups-garous avaient repéré soit le Salvateur, soit l'Ancien. Dans les deux cas de figure, ils risquaient donc de chercher à éliminer cette personne la journée, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qui ils avaient réellement trouvé car dans les deux cas, ils y gagnaient, surtout si c'était l'Ancien.

—Oh super… soupira Alya en constatant cela. On est bien dans la mouise pour le coup.

—Pourquoi donc ? demanda Kim qui ne voyait pas quel était le problème.

—Il y a une chance pour que les loups-garous aient trouvé l'Ancien… supposa Adrien qui s'était bien documenté sur le jeu depuis leur partie précédente. Or, ils ont plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il meure via les votes du village si je ne me trompe pas.

—Comment cela ? questionna Rose, révélant tout haut ce que la majorité des novices pensaient tout bas. Leur but est d'éliminer le village non ?

—En fait, tant que des gens avec des pouvoirs gênants pour eux sont en jeu, tuer l'Ancien la journée est très intéressant pour eux, révéla Juleka. Sa mort par le village change toutes les cartes avec pouvoirs en simples villageois.

Face à cette nouvelle, toute la classe ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, comprenant à présent pourquoi les deux joueuses les plus expérimentées de la partie avaient râlé à propos de ce rôle. Même si la composition était très défensive, poussant les joueurs à plus réfléchir à leurs votes, elle recelait deux rôles assez retors pour le village. L'Ancien était le premier d'entre eux et tout le monde allait devoir la jouer fine, surtout que le second rôle retors de la partie pouvait faire très mal si celui-ci venait à être activé dans de mauvaises conditions.

—Vous avez encore neuf minutes et des poussières pour vous mettre d'accord sur vos votes, leur signala Nino en montrant le minuteur sur son téléphone. Les gaspillez pas !

Sans attendre, chacun donna sa défense, à commencer par Adrien qui n'avait rien à se reprocher puis Alya qui déclara la même chose. Tout le tour de la table fut fait, certains un peu moins sûrs d'eux que d'autres comme Rose qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux et Marc qui était nerveux, probablement parce que c'était sa première partie. Après que Sabrina ait donné sa défense, ce fut le tour de Chloé… qui, depuis qu'elle s'était assise à sa place, avait obstinément gardé les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, un air boudeur sur le visage.

—Euh… hésita le meneur du jeu en voyant l'attitude de la fille du maire. C'est à toi de parler Chloé…

—Je n'ai rien à dire ! fit la peste de la classe sur un ton acide.

—C'est bien le moment de faire un caprice… lâcha Marinette, exaspérée par l'attitude de sa rivale. Chloé, nous sommes en pleine partie donc si tu ne participe pas, tu vas finir éliminée !

—Je ne voulais pas jouer je vous signale ! Seulement, on m'a interdit d'être spectatrice !

Oui, avant la distribution des rôles, la fille du maire ne tenait pas spécialement à jouer, n'ayant probablement pas bien digéré le résultat de la partie précédente où Adrien, qui s'était avéré être un Loup-garou en couple avec Cupidon, s'était servi d'elle pour essayer d'assurer sa victoire, une stratégie qui s'était retournée contre lui à cause de Nathaniel qui avait fini par voir clair dans son jeu et qui avait réussi à convaincre Sabrina de le suivre, permettant au village de remporter la victoire. Seulement, quand Chloé avait dit qu'elle voulait juste regarder pour cette fois, Alya et Marinette avaient exprimé leur vif désaccord, craignant que leur camarade ne fausse le jeu en faisant des commentaires mal venus. Du coup, il lui avait été clairement dit que si elle voulait rester, elle devait jouer, ce qui lui avait quelque peu déplu vu son attitude. Il était cependant étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas quitté la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle…

—Chloé, fit Adrien, l'air peiné. S'il te plait, tu veux bien jouer ? Ça me fait déjà très plaisir que tu ais accepté de rester…

—S'il te plait Chloé ! la supplia à son tour Sabrina. Ce sera moins amusant sans toi !

—Le jeu était très vivant la dernière fois avec toi ! ajouta Rose avec un grand sourire. Joue avec nous !

—Allez Chloé ! lança Alix, l'air agacé. Dis-toi que c'est qu'un jeu !

Face à plusieurs regards sur elle dont certains qui avaient sorti leur plus beaux yeux de chien battus, la fille du maire était déboussolée, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Puis elle réfléchit un instant et juste après, son air boudeur laissa place à ce sourire plein d'assurance auxquels ils étaient habitués.

—Puisque vous insistez, fit Chloé en changeant de position, posant ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier cette nuit mais vu que nous avons tous dit cela, l'un de nous doit bien mentir… N'es-tu pas de cet avis Adrichou ? Ou bien m'as-tu encore joué un vilain tour ?

—Je te jure que je suis innocent ! répondit Adrien, gêné par ce surnom mais ravi que son amie d'enfance se décide enfin à participer aux débats. Et si on veut débusquer un loup, il faut faire vite.

—Ou alors on vote pas et on laisse le mouton faire son truc ! fit Kim en se balançant sur sa chaise, mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

—Pas bon plan du tout Kim, signala Alya en le fusillant du regard, imitée par d'autres de ses camarades. Et je te signale que le pouvoir du Bouc Emissaire ne se limite pas à mourir en cas d'égalité donc il vaudrait mieux faire avancer le débat.

Oui, l'autre carte à double-tranchant pour le village était sans conteste le Bouc Emissaire qui, en cas d'égalité au sein du village, était tué au lieu de lancer un nouveau vote. Or, ses capacités ne se limitaient pas à cela car il pouvait, le jour suivant, priver certaines personnes de leur droit de vote, ce qui était très dangereux pour tous, y compris les loups-garous dans le cas où le Bouc Emissaire avait potentiellement repéré l'un d'eux. En prime, avec un Ancien dans la partie, cela ne jouait pas du tout en faveur du village…

Un passage en revue des défenses de chacun fut à nouveau fait mais suite à sa remarque, Kim était clairement devenu suspect pour la majorité, ce qui jouait en faveur de Marc et de Rose dont les défenses étaient moins solides.

—Moins d'une minute ! signala Nino en montrant l'écran de son téléphone. Il est temps de voter !

—Comme il faut bien se lancer, je vote Kim pour sa remarque stupide sur le Bouc Emissaire, fit Alya en pointant le sportif du doigt. J'espère pour toi que tu es le Bouc Emissaire ou un loup…

—Mais non ! s'exclama le concerné, moins confiant tout à coup. Et puis qui me dit que t'es pas louve ?

En représailles, Kim vota contre Alya ce qui, sans réelle surprise, lui valut de se faire voter par Marinette, Mylène et Ivan. Si Max suivit son ami en votant contre la journaliste, seule Juleka le suivit, Rose s'étant abstenue, tout comme Adrien et Marc. En revanche, certains furent surpris de voir que Chloé aussi avait décidé de ne pas voter, attirant sur elle le vote de Nathaniel qui trouvait cela suspect de sa part, même si Adrien avait supposé que c'était un caprice de la part de son amie d'enfance.

—Je… fit Sabrina, clairement hésitante. Je ne sais pas trop… Alya a raison pour le Bouc Emissaire…

—J'suis d'accord, approuva Alix avant de désigner Kim, faisant lâcher un hoquet de surprise à ce dernier. Pas d'égalité comme ça.

—C'était juste, nota Nino avant de s'avancer vers Kim. Le village a donc décidé de pendre Kim haut et court ! Une fois passé sur l'échafaud, tous découvrirent…

D'un geste, le DJ révéla à tous la carte au fond jaune pâle qui soulagea un peu les joueurs encore présents, même si cela signifiait la perte d'un innocent.

—… qu'il n'était qu'un Simple Villageois ! déclara le meneur du jeu tandis que Kim quitta la table en grommelant. Tous se rendormirent avec la boule au ventre…

Si perdre un innocent n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, le fait que ce ne soit pas l'Ancien ou le Salvateur signifiait qu'ils avaient encore de quoi résister aux loups-garous… mais pour combien de temps ?

—Avec ses dons de protecteur, le Salvateur s'éveille pour protéger un villageois, poursuivit Nino en marchant dans la salle. Qui sera donc l'heureux élu ? Son choix étant fait, le Salvateur se rendort…

Qui que soit celui ayant cette carte, il n'avait pas perdu son temps mais il courait le risque d'avoir protégé un loup-garou par erreur. Il se devait donc de bien choisir, même si cela était compliqué.

—Affamés après avoir dû jeuner la nuit précédente, les loups-garous cherchent quel sera leur prochain repas. Qui sera donc leur malheureuse victime ? Une fois repus, les loups se rendorment…

Suite à la nuit précédente, les loups-garous savaient qu'il y avait un joueur qui était potentiellement un Ancien ou un Salvateur. Ils pouvaient donc choisir de s'acharner sur lui pour en avoir le cœur net ou bien choisir quelqu'un d'autre afin de continuer à mettre la pression sur le village. Le choix n'était pas simple à faire car, encore une fois, ils mirent du temps à se mettre d'accord avant que leur tour ne prenne fin.

—Le soleil illumine le village sous le chant du coq ! s'exclama Nino qui, cette fois, fit le tour des tables. Le village se réveille et découvre…

D'un geste vif, le meneur de jeu prit la carte d'un des joueurs et la retourna, dévoilant à tous sa face jaune pâle qui n'enchanta personne, surtout sa propriétaire qui avait laissé échapper un petit cri surpris.

—… la mort de Rose, la plus gentille des simples villageoise, révéla le DJ tandis que Rose, après un câlin à Juleka, alla rejoindre Kim en simple spectatrice. Cinq minutes de débats cette fois-ci !

—Je crois que Rose faisait partie des suspects au tour précédents, non ? fit remarquer Ivan qui avait été très attentif depuis le début.

—Oui, elle et Marc avaient les moins bonnes défenses, confirma Marinette en se remémorant ce tour. Seulement, le premier tour est toujours délicat…

—C'est très difficile, oui, admit Marc qui essayait de suivre la partie comme il le pouvait. J-j'étais tellement nerveux que j-j'ai bafouillé.

—Dis donc Dupain-Cheng, tu ne chercherais pas à l'innocenter à tout hasard ? fit Chloé, lançant un regard suspicieux à sa rivale. Je te rappelle quand même que la précédente partie a été remportée par des débutants !

—Tu avais surtout eu de la chance que Nat' ait compris que tu étais en train de te faire rouler par les loups car sans ça, tu aurais perdu ! lui signala la styliste en herbe en haussant le ton.

—Ça faisait longtemps… soupira Alya en voyant que Chloé et Marinette étaient prêtes à se sauter à la gorge avant de se tourner vers Adrien. T'es certain que t'es pas loup car là…

—Ni loup, ni en couple, lui assura le mannequin qui était en grande réflexion. Mais j'avoue que cela ressemble à la stratégie que j'avais faite pour la dernière partie. Seulement, je n'ai pas l'impression que les morts soient en représailles de votes vu que Rose n'a pas voté…

Adrien s'en souvenait bien vu qu'il avait été le meneur des loups-garous de la précédente partie : Kim avait insisté pour éliminer Ivan, Alix avait été visée pour avoir lancé les votes sur Kim puis Nino et Juleka avaient été éliminés car il avait estimé qu'ils étaient la menace la plus probable pour lui. Ce qui lui avait coûté la victoire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir que Sabrina avait le rôle du chasseur et avait, à tort, pensé que c'était Chloé qui avait cette carte.

—Il faut quand même signaler que certains sont bien calmes depuis le début, signala Alix dont le regard allait de Sabrina à Adrien en passant par Marinette. Par rapport à la partie précédente, c'est un peu étonnant non ?

—C'est même assez suspect, ajouta Juleka qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'élimination de Rose. La discrétion est une des stratégies possible mais elle peut aussi se retourner contre celui qui l'utilise.

—Parce qu'en fait, cela peut attirer l'attention des autres qui se demandent pourquoi cette personne ne participe pas, en conclut Nathaniel qui semblait pensif. Comme Adrien qui, cette fois, n'a pas mené le débat.

—Marinette aussi parle moins que la dernière fois, souligna Mylène qui ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle. Et Sabrina…

—Je suis innocente ! s'exclama la concernée avant de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.

—Le temps de parole de tous par rapport à la précédente partie ne joue pas en leur faveur, admit Max qui semblait ennuyé. Seulement, je n'ai pas assez de données pour émettre un vote clair donc je préfère réfléchir avant de voter.

—Moi pas, déclara Chloé qui, sans surprise, vota contre Marinette. Un simple soupçon me suffit pour voter quelqu'un !

—On avait remarqué oui… fit la jeune styliste qui s'apprêtait à voter contre sa rivale avant de se raviser et de désigner Sabrina.

Les suspicions sur ce tour étant sur trois joueurs, les votes se répartirent ainsi : Chloé et Sabrina votèrent contre Marinette, Juleka et Alix contre Adrien avant que cette dernière ne change pour Marinette, puis Marinette, Alya et Mylène contre Sabrina. Ivan, très hésitant, voulu d'abord voter Chloé avant de se reporter lui aussi sur Sabrina tandis que Max finit par choisir de voter Marinette, créant une égalité entre cette dernière et Sabrina ne pouvant être rompue que par ceux n'ayant pas encore voté. Nathaniel et Marc ne furent pas ceux qui y mirent fin, tous deux votant contre Chloé, ce qui ne laissa qu'Adrien… qui refusa de s'exprimer à l'étonnement général, créant ainsi une situation qui était redoutée par les plus expérimentés sur ce jeu : une impossibilité de se mettre d'accord.

—Après discussion, le village fut divisé, déclara Nino en s'avançant vers les tables du fond. Incapables de se mettre d'accords, les habitants décidèrent que leur Bouc Emissaire allait être sacrifié !

D'un geste, le meneur du jeu prit la carte d'Ivan et dévoila à tous son fond rouge vif, révélant à tous qu'il était le Bouc Emissaire, rôle dont le pouvoir ne pouvait s'activer que lorsque le village était incapable de décider qui éliminer. A présent, il avait la possibilité de choisir qui allait ou non pouvoir s'exprimer durant le prochain tour du village…

—Ivan, vu ton rôle, tu dois décider si, oui ou non, tu ôtes à certains leur droit de vote pour le tour suivant, lui rappela le DJ alors que son camarade se levait de sa chaise.

—Bien sûr, fit ce dernier avant de désigner quatre joueurs. Adrien, Marinette, Sabrina et Chloé perdent leur vote sur le tour suivant.

—QUOI ? fit la fille du maire, n'appréciant guère cette nouvelle, un sentiment que sa rivale semblait grandement partager. Nino, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de mettre une carte pareille dans la partie ! C'est ridicule !

—On peut continuer ? demanda Alya, cela même si elle était du même avis que la fille du maire.

Tandis que Chloé marmonnait dans son coin contre cette entrave à la démocratie, Ivan prit sa chaise et alla rejoindre Rose et Kim près du bureau.

—Le village se rendort après cette amère défaite, fit le maître du jeu tandis que tous fermèrent les yeux. Le Salvateur s'éveille et, prudemment, use de son pouvoir de protection avant de se rendormir, espérant empêcher les loups de faire un nouveau bain de sang.

Ne pouvant protéger qu'un seul joueur par nuit, le Salvateur se devait de bien choisir, surtout avec cette limite qui l'empêchait de protéger deux fois de nuit la même personne. Seulement, il semblait déjà avoir prit sa décision, son tour ayant été très bref.

—Enchantés par ces victoires, les loups-garous sortent leurs griffes pour faire un nouveau repas. Qui sera donc leur victime ? A quelle sauce la manger ? Le choix n'est pas simple mais il faut pourtant se décider. Une fois repus, les loups se rendorment pour se mêler à nouveau aux villageois…

Décidément, ceux jouant les Loups-Garous ne parvenaient pas à se mettre facilement d'accord, leur tour ayant encore une fois mit du temps à se terminer. Avec le pouvoir du Bouc Emissaire actif, certaines tactiques s'offraient à eux mais encore fallait-il que les villageois ne remarquent rien. La seule chance du village était que leur Bouc Emissaire n'avait pas commis la grave erreur de ne laisser qu'une seule personne pouvant voter, ce qui aurait pu grandement jouer en faveur des loups-garous qui n'auraient eu qu'à l'éliminer pour gagner un tour de jeu… si bien sûr ce villageois était innocent.

Cependant, certains notèrent qu'à un moment, deux légers coups furent frappés quelque-part… mais où ?

—Le soleil éclaire à présent le village, permettant à tous de découvrir que personne n'était mort cette nuit ! révéla Nino, faisant grimacer Alya et Juleka. Les loups sont rentrés chez eux le ventre vide !

—Les probabilités sont plus que contre nous maintenant, souligna tout de suite Max en remettant ses lunettes en place. Les chances pour que les loups aient trouvés le Salvateur et l'Ancien son-

—Ils les ont trouvés tous les deux, on avait compris ! coupa Alix en soupirant d'agacement. Là on est vraiment obligés de bien voter car autrement, ils vont gagner alors qu'on a toujours aucune idée de qui ils sont !

—I-il y a b-bien ceux qu'Ivan a privé de leur d-droit de vote, rappela Marc, peu sûr de lui. Mais e-est-ce que l'un d-d'eux est loup pour autant ?

—Et puis c'était quoi ce que l'on a entendu à la fin du tour des loups ? demanda Nathaniel, clairement perplexe. Cela venait de dehors ?

—Non, ça venait d'ici, répondit Marinette qui était aussi perplexe que le dessinateur. Par contre, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. C'était vraiment discret…

—C'est pas logique… fit Juleka, pensive.

Déjà lors de la précédente partie, un bruit suspect avait déjà été entendu durant le tour des loups mais celui-ci avait été plus aisé à repérer que celui-ci, ce qui avait permis d'éliminer le loup ayant eu la mauvaise idée de faire grincer sa chaise à cet instant précis. Cependant, le son entendu sur cette partie était bien plus aisé à manquer, faisant que seules certaines personnes avaient pu le percevoir mais trouver son origine promettait d'être très ardu…

—Je n'ai rien entendu, déclara Sabrina, imitée par Max, Mylène et Alix.

—Vous êtes certains que vous ne l'avez pas imaginé ? questionna Chloé, sceptique.

—Accuse-nous d'inventer si ça t'amuses, râla Marinette qui ignora vite sa rivale. Tu en penses quoi Alya ?

—Y a un truc bizarre pour moi, admit la journaliste en herbe avant de tourner brièvement son regard vers son autre voisin de table. Je serais étonnée que ce soit ano-

Alya ne termina pas sa phrase, une sorte d'éclair de compréhension semblant se produire dans sa tête. Puis brutalement, elle se tourna vers Adrien et le pointa du doigt, cela à la surprise quasi générale.

—Toi, t'es pas clair du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Défend-toi vite ou je ne retirerai pas mon vote !

—Je jure que je suis innocent ! déclara de nouveau Adrien en levant ses mains devant lui. Je n'ai rien fait à Sabrina cette nuit !

Ces simples paroles attirèrent l'attention de tous sur le mannequin, leurs regards étaient à la fois étonnés et choqués de ce lapsus révélateur… mais cela ne semblant nullement ébranler Adrien ou encore Alya dont le sourire s'était élargi.

—Finalement, je garde mon vote, déclara la journaliste, apparemment très satisfaite d'elle. Tu nous caches un truc toi…

—Adrien est innocent ! s'exclamèrent Marinette et Chloé, aucune d'elles ne pouvant faire autre chose pour tenter d'écarter les soupçons très forts qui pesaient sur lui.

—Ça c'est assez dur à croire pour le coup, répliqua Alix qui vota à son tour contre Adrien, suivie par Max et Mylène. Ivan a bien choisi à qui ôter leurs votes faut croire.

—C'est trop facile, nota Nathaniel qui semblait pensif. Il ferait vraiment ce genre d'erreur ?

—Je confirme que c'est lui le coup de la table, signala Alya, ce qui persuade le dessinateur de suivre le vote général. Je l'ai sentie vibrer sous mes mains quand il a tapé dessous mais c'était si faible que j'ai cru avoir rêvé au départ…

Alors que Marc suivit la tendance générale, Juleka préféra s'abstenir, trouvant que cela était très louche… ce qui se confirma quand tous virent le grand sourire sur le visage du mannequin, créant un fort doute chez la majorité.

—Une sec- commença Alix mais un signe de Nino lui coupa la parole.

—Désolé mais le temps est écoulé, signala le meneur de jeu avant de se placer près de son meilleur ami. Le village a donc décidé d'éliminer Adrien et, au moment de le pendre…

Visiblement très amusé par la situation, le jeune mannequin révéla lui-même son rôle, faisant comprendre à tous qu'il ne mentait pas en se disant innocent : sa carte était d'un jaune vif avec un visage bicolore rouge et rose pâle.

—… ils découvrent que c'était en fait l'Idiot du Village ! dévoila le DJ, étonnant presque tous à l'exception d'Alya qui semblait très satisfaite de ce résultat et dont le mannequin nota le regard aller brièvement d'un côté de la pièce. Face à cette révélation, il est immédiatement gracié car, après tout, que vaut le vote d'un idiot ?

Pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ici, il fallait savoir qu'Adrien, réalisant que les loups risquaient fort de profiter de cette occasion pour faire soupçonner l'Ancien ou le Salvateur, avait réfléchi à comment réussir à renverser la situation ou, au moins, gagner du temps. Ce fut lors du tour des loups qu'il réalisa que le pouvoir de son rôle risquait fort de lui être utile et il attendit sciemment que Nino commence à indiquer que le tour des loups prenait fin pour donner deux léger coups sous sa table, suffisant pour ne pas risquer d'être repéré par les loups mais par Alya qu'il estimait innocente depuis le début. Le tour du village lui donna raison quand elle joua son jeu et ainsi, permis d'activer le pouvoir de l'Idiot du Village qui lui permettait de rester en jeu… en échange de son vote pour tout le reste de la partie.

—Ayant de peu échappé au pire, le village se rendort, conta Nino en se déplaçant dans la salle. S'éveillant discrètement, le Salvateur use de son pouvoir protecteur afin d'essayer de stopper les loups. Cela suffira-t-il ? Il se rendort, l'esprit tourmenté…

Si un rôle était clairement en danger à présent, c'était celui du Salvateur qui risquait fort d'avoir été repéré par les loups. Soit ceux-ci allaient le tuer dans la nuit, soit faire en sorte qu'il soit éliminé par les villageois…

—De nouveau affamés après avoir été privés de leur victime, les Loups-garous se réunissent, profitant de la nuit pour que personne ne puisse les apercevoir. Qui sera donc leur cible ? Le choix n'est pas facile face à de tels adversaires et après un long débat, ils se rendorment pour mieux se fondre dans la masse au petit matin.

Pour la quatrième fois consécutive, le tour des loups était long… même plus long que les trois précédents, ce qui ne laissait plus aucun doute possible : ils n'arrivaient clairement pas à se mettre d'accord, signe qu'au moins deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes et que soit le troisième était celui qui tranchait, soit il n'arrangeait pas le problème. Combien de temps allaient-ils tenir ainsi ?

—Le chant du coq résonne au village, réveillant tous ses habitants ! annonça Nino en faisant le tour des tables. Seulement, sous les rayons du soleil, ils découvrirent avec horreur…

Le meneur de jeu laissa planer un temps le suspense, marquant un temps d'arrêt près de Sabrina, puis près de Marc… avant d'aller prendre la carte de Mylène, révélant à tous son fond noir et les deux mains dessinées dessus.

—… La mort de Mylène qui était Salvateur, révéla le DJ tandis que leur camarade alla rejoindre les autres joueurs éliminés. La pauvre n'aura pas pu échapper aux loups.

Avec la perte du Salvateur, le village perdait toute chance de pouvoir sauver une victime mais cela signifiait aussi qu'à présent, l'Ancien n'était plus une menace car il n'y avait plus aucune carte en jeu avec un pouvoir spécial qui risquait d'être affectée par sa mort. Les loups n'avaient donc plus aucune raison de lancer de votes sur lui s'ils l'avait bel et bien déniché.

—Merci à Adrien et à Mylène car on a gagné un tour de jeu ! s'exclama Alya, plutôt satisfaite de ce résultat. Bien joué ton coup fourré au fait.

—Merci Alya, lui répondit le mannequin avec un sourire en coin. Je n'étais pas persuadé que ça marcherait.

—C'est même un peu limite vis-à-vis des règles mon pote, lui signala Nino, l'air faussement embêté. Ça passe pour cette fois mais recommence pas.

—Et bien vu le faux lapsus, ajouta Juleka. C'était un bon plan ça.

—Bon, on peut reprendre le cours du jeu là ? demanda Alix qui s'impatientait. Ça commence à m'énerver de ne pas trouver de loup !

—J'ai l'impression de rater un truc évident depuis tout à l'heure, avoua Marinette, pensive. J'ai du mal à trouver quoi.

—Même chose pour moi, fit Max, suivit par Nathaniel et Juleka. On sait juste que les loups mettent pas mal de temps à se décider…

—Ton opinion Chloé ?

Face à la question d'Alya, la fille du maire eut un bref instant de surprise avant d'hausser les épaules, intriguant toute la classe, plus particulièrement sa rivale qui se mit à se remémorer très vite le déroulement de la partie. Puis soudain, elle réalisa où était le souci et un échange de regard avec sa meilleure amie lui indiqua vite qu'elles avaient pensé à la même chose.

—Arrêtez de me fixer ! lança Chloé en notant que trois personnes la regardait avec insistance. Je suis au même point que vous !

—Vraiment ? fit Adrien, sceptique. C'est étrange car lors de la dernière partie, tu participais beaucoup plus aux débats.

—Exact, confirma Alya, suspicieuse. D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien discrète si on excepte ton caprice du premier tour. C'est assez étrange venant de toi.

—Et soyons honnêtes Chloé, fit Marinette dont le regard bleu était devenu perçant. Si tu étais louve, je serais ta première victime et ça, les autres loups le savaient surement donc à tous les coups, c'est parce que tu voulais m'éliminer que le tour des loups durait si longtemps…

—C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Chloé qui, à présent, était en colère. Tu oses me dire que je serais incapable de mener une meute vers la victoire ? Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour te viser toi à chaque fois…

A cet instant, Alix et Nathaniel se montrèrent suspicieux vis-à-vis de la fille du maire, chacun ayant réalisé que l'attitude de cette dernière ne collait pas avec celle qu'elle avait eue lors de la précédente partie. Qui plus est, tous deux avaient fini par s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas provoqué la styliste, attirant bien moins l'attention sur elle que d'ordinaire.

—Marinette a juste parlé du premier tour, souligna Marc, faisant déglutir Chloé. Or, si je ne me trompe pas, le seul tour où tu as voté contre elle, c'était le second. Au premier tour, tu t'étais abstenue…

—… Et j'avais trouvé ça assez suspect pour t'accuser, ajouta le dessinateur en pointant du doigt la fille du maire. J'ai l'étrange impression que ma première idée était la bonne.

—J-je suis innocente ! s'exclama Chloé qui perdait visiblement en assurance, ce qui s'accentua quand Marinette, Marc, Juleka et Alya suivirent Nathaniel. V-vous vous t-trompez ! C'est r-ridicule… T-totalement…

—J'en reviens pas ! fit Alix en votant comme ses camarades, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Chloé Bourgeois a oublié de s'épiler !

—Je suis désolée Chloé mais ils ont raison, s'excusa Sabrina avant de voter contre son amie, suivie par Max.

Face à cette large majorité contre elle, la fille du maire grogna de rage et pointa son amie du doigt avant de quitter sa place pour aller se placer derrière le bureau, face au mur et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le tout sous les regards de ses camarades qui n'osaient rien dire.

—D'accord… fit Nino avant de reprendre son rôle de meneur de jeu. Le village choisit donc d'éliminer Chloé…

Le DJ dévoila la carte de la fille du maire et, sans surprise, celle-ci avait un fond rouge sombre avec une tête de loup en son centre.

—… qui était un loup-garou ! Le village est satisfait d'en avoir enfin trouvé un !

Cela n'avait pas été évident mais oui, ils avaient enfin réussi à éliminer un des Loups-Garous… mais cela leur avait coûté trois tours de jeu et le Salvateur, faisant qu'il ne leur restait que leur logique et leur instinct pour débusquer les deux derniers.

—A présent seuls à agir la nuit, les deux derniers Loups-garous se réunissent pour décider de qui sera leur prochaine victime. Qui donc ne se réveillera pas demain ? Leur choix fait, ils se rendorment…

Cette fois, le tour des loups avait été plus rapide, confirmant à tous qu'il y avait bel et bien eu des désaccords entre eux jusqu'à l'élimination de Chloé. A présent, ils mettaient moins de temps à se décider.

—Le village s'éveille et découvre… commença Nino avant de retourner la carte de Sabrina, dévoilant son fond vert émeraude à tous. … La mort de Sabrina qui était Ancien.

Alors que la rousse quittait la table, certains ne purent s'empêcher de noter que Chloé avait voté contre elle juste avant son élimination et qu'à priori, les deux autres loups avaient suivi ce vote. Etrange…

—L'Ancien n'était plus une menace pour le village en cas de mauvais votes donc ce n'était plus utile de le garder en jeu, en conclut Alya qui n'était plus très satisfaite. Seulement, y a un truc qui ne va pas.

—Je trouve aussi, approuva Adrien dont les yeux verts faisaient le tour des tables. Il faudrait revoir les défenses de chacun je crois…

—Je n'ai rien fait pour ma part ! lança Alix en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. J'suis aussi étonnée que vous du choix des loups et puis perso, j'aurais pas ciblé Mylène.

—Même chose pour moi avec Rose, ajouta Juleka d'un ton monotone. Et puis il aurait été plus facile d'éliminer Adrien maintenant que son rôle est connu.

Oui, même privé de son vote, l'Idiot du Village pouvait finir comme victime des loups à tout instant et se faire éliminer du jeu. Tant qu'il n'était pas ciblé la nuit, il gardait le droit de participer aux débats.

—Je crois savoir ce qui cloche, déclara Max avant de pointer du doigt Nathaniel, faisant sursauter ce dernier. Statistiquement parlant, Nathaniel ayant gagné la partie précédente, ses chances d'être éliminé les premiers tours étaient plus hautes que la normale. Or, il est toujours là !

—Il n'a peut-être juste pas été pris pour cible, contra Marinette, approuvée silencieusement par Marc.

—Et j'avais voté contre Chloé dès le début, rappela Nathaniel avec justesse. Excepté avec Adrien, je n'ai jamais changé mon vote.

—Justement, c'est bizarre, finit par dire Alya, l'air pensive. En toute logique, cet acharnement aurait dû pousser les loups à l'éliminer pour éviter qu'il ne lance les votes sur Chloé. Seulement, à moins que Mylène n'avait usé de son pouvoir sur lui, ce qui me semble peu probable, j'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi il serait innocent.

Face à ces arguments, la journaliste suivit Max, imitée par Juleka, tandis que Marinette, peu sûre d'elle, vota contre Max sous prétexte que Nathaniel était innocent à ses yeux. Adrien, ne pouvant pas voter, essaya de comprendre ce qui était en train de leur échapper en se remémorant les actions de chacun. Certes, le dessinateur était connu pour ne pas porter Chloé dans son cœur et avec l'autre loup, il lui aurait à coup sûr tenu tête mais le mannequin doutait fort que son amie d'enfance aurait apprécié longtemps qu'il la vote en permanence, surtout qu'il suspectait qu'elle avait dû être tentée de l'éliminer à plusieurs reprises pour ce motif.

En prenant tout cela en compte, pour lui, Nathaniel était innocent mais pourquoi les deux autres loups l'auraient gardé si longtemps dans le jeu s'il était une menace potentielle pour l'un d'eux ? Pour Adrien, cela n'avait pas trop de sens… jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise soudain qu'ils avaient complètement oublié un rôle bien précis, celui-ci n'ayant pas refait parler de lui depuis le premier tour. A cet instant, tout devint clair et il dût se retenir de se frapper la tête pour ne pas avoir envisagé cela plus tôt.

—Attendez ! s'exclama le mannequin alors qu'Alix et Marc s'apprêtaient à voter contre le fan de jeux vidéo. Nous avons totalement oublié Cupidon ! A tous les coups, c'est l'explication sur le pourquoi Nathaniel est encore présent !

—Le couple… fit Juleka, la mine sombre. Nathaniel est en couple avec un autre joueur.

—Et c'est surement un loup ! Cela justifierait qu'il n'ait pas été éliminé par eux !

—J'suis d'accord, approuva Alix dont le regard alla vers Marinette. D'ailleurs, ce serait pas toi Mari ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs…

—Je suis innocente ! riposta la jeune styliste, ses joues légèrement rougies par la gêne. Je ne suis pas en couple non plus ! J'ai juste dit que, pour moi, Nathaniel était innocent.

—Et tu as raison, lui dit Adrien avant de tourner son regard vers le voisin de droite du dessinateur. En revanche, j'ai quelques doutes sur Marc, surtout depuis que je me suis souvenu qu'après le premier tour, il n'a fait que copier les votes de Nathaniel.

En entendant cela, l'écrivain, déjà nerveux de base, l'était encore plus, son teint ayant subitement pâli tandis que les autres réalisèrent qu'effectivement, Marc ne votait que si Nathaniel avait voté avant lui et, à l'exception du premier tour, il n'avait fait que copier les choix de son voisin de gauche. L'écrivain n'était clairement pas à son aise face à tous ces regards qui se tournaient vers lui, tout son être semblant avoir rapetissé dès l'instant où le mannequin avait pointé du doigt la possibilité d'un couple traître.

—Laisse-le tranquille ! s'exclama le dessinateur en se levant de sa chaise, jetant un regard noir au mannequin. C'est sa première partie et il ne connait pas très bien le jeu !

—Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est innocent, précisa calmement Adrien. Le jeu est ainsi Nathaniel et je suis certain que tu te souviens que lors de la première partie, personne n'aurait pensé que Rose était parmi les loups-garous.

L'argument fit mouche, Alix étant clairement en train de suspecter Marc tandis que Max était prêt à voter ce dernier. De plus, Alya et Juleka étaient en train de reconsidérer leurs votes respectifs, ce qui accentuait la nervosité de l'écrivain qui avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête pour mieux se dissimuler aux yeux des autres.

—Vu son attitude, c'est clair à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qu'il est loup ! s'exclama Max en votant Marc, suivit par Juleka et Alya qui avaient finalement changé d'avis. Les filles, vous dev-

—Tu veux bien te calmer cinq minutes Max ! le coupa Marinette en voyant que l'écrivain n'était vraiment pas à son aise. Tu es en train de lui faire peur !

—Je rappelle à certain que ce n'est qu'un jeu, ajouta calmement Nino tout en jetant un regard dur à Max, imité par Nathaniel et Alya. Même si je comprends que l'on peut se passionner pour un jeu, ce n'est pas une raison valable pour blesser les autres, c'est bien clair tous ?

—Très clair… lâcha le fan de jeux-vidéos en baissant la tête. J'suis désolé si je me suis emporté…

—Bien. Vu que le temps des débats est écoulé, c'est le moment de voter en votre âme et conscience.

Probablement parce qu'elle n'a guère apprécié que Max se soit un peu laissé emporté, Marinette décida de maintenir son vote contre lui, suivie par Nathaniel puis, timidement, par Marc. En revanche, Max, Alya et Juleka restèrent sur Marc, ne laissant plus qu'Alix qui, après avoir lâché un soupir, vota contre l'écrivain.

—Bien que divisé, le village choisit à la majorité d'éliminer Marc, déclara le meneur de jeu tandis que l'écrivain, encouragé par le dessinateur, ôta sa capuche. Seulement, l'annonce de sa pendaison plongea Nathaniel, son aimé, dans le chagrin. Il décida de le rejoindre dans la mort.

Le dessinateur tendit leurs cartes à Nino avant que lui et Marc ne quittent la table, confirmant ainsi qu'ils étaient bien le couple de la partie. Le DJ révéla ensuite à tous leurs rôles.

—Ainsi, le village découvrit que Marc était un loup-garou et que Nathaniel était un Simple Villageois ! déclara le meneur du jeu, prouvant qu'Adrien avait bien deviné qui était l'innocent dans le couple. Face à cette victoire amère, le village se rendort…

Avec deux joueurs en moins, il ne restait plus grand monde en jeu, cela même si l'on comptait Adrien qui avait perdu son droit de vote. Certes, cela augmentait les chances les chances de trouver le dernier loup, surtout vu qui était encore dans la partie, mais cela allait-il être si facile ?

—Dernier survivant de sa meute, le dernier des loups-garous se réveille et fait tranquillement son repas avant de se rendormir…

Suite à l'élimination de Marc, il était clair que le loup ayant tenu tête à Chloé ne pouvait pas être lui mais cela n'était pas de bon augure car, parmi les survivants, il y avait une majorité de caractères forts qui avaient déjà plus d'une fois dit sa façon de penser à la fille du maire. Cela n'allait pas du tout aider à innocenter quelqu'un…

—Entendant le chant du coq, le village s'éveille au petit matin, fit Nino en faisant le tour des tables. Cependant, ils ne tardent pas à découvrir le corps sans vie de…

D'un geste vif, le DJ prit une des cartes de l'un des joueurs, révélant celle d'un Simple Villageois qui n'avait pas eu de chance.

—… Max qui était un Simple Villageois, dévoila le meneur de jeu tandis que le fan de jeux-vidéos quitta sa place, la tête baissée. C'est l'heure des débats !

—Bon ben on sait au moins que le dernier loup est une fille, fit remarquer Alix en riant jaune. Génial…

Oui, à l'exception d'Adrien dont le rôle était connu de tous et que le dernier loup semblait vouloir garder en vie, les derniers joueurs présents étaient Alya, Marinette, Juleka et Alix. Vu les personnalités de chacune, cela n'allait que rendre le débat plus compliqué…

—Je ne connais pas très bien Marc mais je doute fort qu'il ait pu tenir tête à Chloé, dit Alya, prononçant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait très fortement. Seulement, c'est un peu mal barré pour s'en sortir…

—Une chance sur quatre, fit Juleka dont le regard allait sur chacune de ses camarades. Pas évident…

—Et on ne peut pas franchement dire que le dernier loup soit aisé à repérer, grommela Marinette qui n'était clairement pas plus avancée que les autres.

—Bon ben… lâcha Alix avant de se tourner vers Adrien. Si t'as une idée, on est preneuses.

Le mannequin aimerait bien mais, malheureusement, excepté le fait qu'il était convaincu de l'innocence d'Alya, il n'avait aucune certitude sur les trois autres. Qui plus est, il restait encore étonné que le dernier loup l'ait gardé en vie alors qu'il représentait un risque durant les débats. Quelle utilité pouvait-il encore avoir qui justifierait un tel choix ?

—J'ai peur de ne pas être plus avancé que vous autres, avoua-t-il, ne trouvant rien dans les précédents tours qui en accusait une plus que les autres. Rien ne me saute aux yeux…

—Toi peut-être mais pas moi, admit la journaliste en herbe avant de se tourner vers Alix et Juleka. Les filles, vous ne trouvez pas suspect qu'Adrien soit encore là ? Genre… vraiment suspect ?

Si le mannequin ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion cachée, ce n'était pas le cas des filles qui, soudain, se mirent toutes à fixer Marinette qui n'était clairement pas tranquille.

—Mais… fit-elle, l'air sincèrement étonnée de voir qu'elle était devenue suspecte. Mais je suis innocente !

—Le hic est que si on fait un classement de ceux ayant tenu tête à Chloé au moins une fois dans leur vie, t'as direct la première place Mari ! lança Alix, donnant le premier argument contre la styliste. En prime, t'avais déjà été suspectée au deuxième tour je crois…

—Et elle est plus discrète que durant la première partie, souligna Juleka, attisant les suspicions sur leur camarade. C'est pas net…

—Vous vous trompez ! s'exclama Marinette en voyant qu'Alix et Juleka la pointait du doigt. Je ne suis pas un loup !

La jeune styliste venait d'en prendre conscience, la présence même d'Adrien l'accusait, ce que toutes les filles de la classe savaient pertinemment. Elle le savait, elle aurait beau se défendre comme elle le pouvait, rien ne pouvait expliquer ça… faisant qu'elle ne fut guère surprise d'être votée par Alya, même si cette dernière semblait peu convaincue. Pour cette raison, elle préféra ne pas voter car cela n'allait rien changer au résultat final.

—Après un court débat, le village décida d'éliminer Marinette, déclara Nino après avoir constaté que les votes n'allaient pas changer. Ils la pendirent haut et court pour découvrir…

Avec un soupir résigné, la jeune styliste révéla sa carte à tous, donnant des sueurs froides à toute la classe quand ils découvrirent que celle-ci n'était pas avec un fond rouge sombre mais un fond bleu qui fit que trois personnes de la classe furent plus estomaquées que d'autres.

—… qu'elle était Cupidon ! révéla le meneur de jeu, laissant la majorité de la classe sous le choc de la découverte.

—Sérieusement ? fit Alya qui se remit de ses émotions plus vite que les autres. C'est une blague ?

—Non, je peux vous assurer que ça ne pouvait venir que d'elle, révéla Nathaniel dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs vers Marinette.

Durant le précédent tour, il avait apparu évident pour le dessinateur que la jeune styliste était forcément celle qui l'avait mis en couple avec Marc. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, loin de là, mais il aurait préféré que, pour la première partie de l'écrivain, elle ait choisi d'autres cibles et il comptait bien lui en toucher deux mots…

—Est-ce que l'on peut se remettre dans la partie s'il vous plait ? demanda Nino tandis que Marinette alla rejoindre les autres éliminés du jeu, devant faire face au grand sourire de Chloé qui semblait grandement apprécier ce coup de théâtre. Ce n'est pas encore fini.

Tant qu'il y avait plus de villageois que de loups en vie, la partie n'était pas terminée. La seule exception était quand le dernier villageois en vie était le chasseur, un cas de figure qui déclenchait une défaite totale des deux camps vu que tous étaient morts.

—Le village se rendort dans la peur, reprit le meneur de jeu calmement. Le dernier loup s'éveille et, très amusé par la situation, croqua sa victime avant de se rendormir.

En théorie, avec deux villageois survivants contre un loup, il y avait une chance de victoire. Seulement, ce n'était pas si simple et cela, une certaine personne découvrit, trop tard, la vraie stratégie du dernier loup-garou lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'élimination de Marinette n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Chloé semblait de si bonne humeur…

—Au petit matin, les habitants se réveillent et découvrent…. commença Nino avant de retourner la carte d'Alix. La mort d'Alix qui était Simple Villageoise.

Normalement, elle aurait dû quitter sa chaise pour rejoindre les autres mais lorsque son regard vit la tête que tirait Alya, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème et se tourna vers Juleka… dont le sourire en disait long.

—J'aurais dû l'envisager plus tôt, déclara la journaliste en herbe, estomaquée. On a fait l'erreur de penser que le dernier loup avait plus de caractère que Chloé mais en fait, il était plus expérimenté qu'elle…

Elle s'en voulait de cela : ils avaient tellement été focalisés sur une mésentente entre les loups qu'elle n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait cacher un coup tordu de la part du dernier loup qui a dû être celui ayant l'idée de se débarrasser du Salvateur – il n'avait pas dû lui être très difficile de deviner qui Mylène aurait protégé en priorité.

—En réalité, elle ne nous avait pas fait perdre du temps que lors du premier tour, révéla Juleka qui n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher. Du coup, je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant de faire pareil les tours suivants. En revanche, merci Adrien pour le couple. Je l'avais oublié.

—La partie n'est pas encore finie ! fit le mannequin alors qu'Alya restait silencieuse. Le village pe-

Puis soudain, Adrien s'interrompit, comprenant qu'en réalité, ils avaient perdus depuis l'instant où Marinette avait été éliminée. Ce n'était nullement un hasard si Juleka l'avait laissé dans la partie et ainsi, elle venait de réaliser son objectif final : se servir de lui pour assurer la victoire des loups.

—Le tour du village va forcément se finir avec une égalité… lâcha-t-il en se remémorant les règles. Et dans ce cas…

—Un nouveau vote devra être fait, compléta Sabrina, révélant aux autres la stratégie de leur camarade. Si à l'issue de ce vote, personne n'obtient la majorité, personne n'est éliminé.

—Et zut ! fit Alya en désignant Juleka qui la vota en retour.

Comme énoncé par Sabrina, un nouveau vote fut fait et son résultat fut identique – l'autre possibilité aurait été de voter Adrien mais cela ne changeait rien au dénouement.

—Je pense qu'on peut dire que cette fois, les loups-garous ont gagné ! déclara Nino, mettant fin à la partie. Ça aura été une sacrée partie !

—Merci ta compo moisie… râla Alya qui jura intérieurement qu'elle n'allait plus jamais laisser son petit ami choisir seul les rôles de la prochaine partie.

—Je promets que je ne mettrais pas d'Ancien quand ce sera mon tour, déclara Juleka en se levant. Ça risquerait de déséquilibrer le jeu.

Après cela, tous rangèrent la salle et discutèrent de la partie, Chloé ne cachant pas sa satisfaction d'avoir été à deux reprises du coté du camp vainqueur à l'inverse de sa rivale qui avait deux défaites à son compteur – Marinette grogna un peu au début mais elle se rappela vite que la fille du maire n'avait pas été d'une grande aide à son camp dans les deux cas ou, du moins, pas volontairement. Puis ils quittèrent le collège, se séparant en petits groupes et chacun rentrant à son domicile…

—C'était… étrange comme expérience, déclara Marc alors qu'il longeait la Seine avec Nathaniel. Je ne suis pas... certain que ce jeu soit fait pour moi. C'était difficile de tout suivre avec… autant de monde.

—Juleka m'avait dit qu'il était possible de faire des parties avec moins de personnes, lui précisa le dessinateur en terminant un croquis qu'il avait commencé après leur élimination. Si tu veux, je peux lui demander de venir organiser ça dans la salle d'art.

—Eh bien… Pourquoi pas.

Nathaniel nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en discuter avec sa camarade pour savoir combien de joueurs minimum il lui fallait, le tout en terminant ce dessin de loup-garou qu'il allait peut-être utiliser dans la bande-dessinée sur laquelle Marc et lui travaillaient.


End file.
